grossery_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
Putrid Pizza
Putrid Pizza is a common Gross Greasies Grossery from Series 1. Bio Who ordered the Grossery with EXTRA cheese? Putrid Pizza is definitely the last slice of pizza that nobody wants. It must be all of that vomit and pukey pepperoni topping!!! Alternate A slice of the good life that is a cut above the rest. The only problem is he loves to veg out in front of the TV. Supplemental Putrid Pizza, the Slice With Lice, the Big Cheese – this charismatic but putrid piece of pizza pie goes by many names, but only one seems to stick (to the floor, mostly): Pizza Face! Pizza Face is the never-say-die leader of this ragtag crew, a congealed mastermind who loves nothing more than to find fun in the unlikeliest (and grossest) of places. Action Figure Series 3 AKA: Pizza Face Pizza Face is one slop with the lot. The never-say-die leader of The Grossery Gang is ready to lead his gross gang into greasy battle. With his pizza slicer weapon he'll serve it up to his opponents. Defeating the Clean Team will not be cheesy but Pizza Face is a supreme fighter! Get ready to fight dirty! Series 4 AKA: Pizza Face With Sticky Cheese Whip! Putrid Pizza is cut for action and knows how to stick it to the Bug Army with his Sticky Cheese Whip! When it comes to being nasty, this guy always delivers! There's nothing nice about this slice. Defeating the bugs is not going to be easy, but it will be cheesy! This time it's survival of the stickiest! Appearance Putrid Pizza is a moldy veggie pizza slice with mushrooms, olives, and two pepper types on his body. His right eye is larger than his left eye and he has strings of cheese sticking to his mouth. Trivia *Putrid Pizza shares his name with and bears a strong resemblance to Putrid Pizza, a Trashie from Series 1 of the Trash Pack. He also resembles Veronica Veggie Pizza, a Season 6 Shopkin. *Putrid Pizza is one of two Grosseries to be based on pizza, the other being Unfrozen Pizza. *In the Grossery Gang webseries, he is given the name Pizza Face. He is voiced by Nicolas Roye. *He appears to be somewhat of a mascot to The Grossery Gang, appearing in promo art and commercials heavily. *He has an unconscious fear of heights. *His cheese and toppings are considered as his clothing. Without them, he is considered "naked". **He is the first Grossery in the webseries to be naked. *His static art portrays his crust as slimy, which his figure and collector art lack. *He is shown sick in the Get Well Spewn arc. When he is sick, his eyes turn pink and his cheese and crust turn greenish. His mouth strings are also replaced by snot strings. *In I Think I'm a Clone Now, he gains a clone named Cheese Head. *He is the main character of The Grossery Gang: Pizza Face Saves the Day: A Comic Adventure. *According to the episode Sassquash, he is a sleep eater. Gallery Toy s-l500.jpg|Figure form. download.jpeg|Figure form. Putrid_Pizza_Brown.png|Putrid Pizza in brown. Putrid_Pizza_Orange.png|Putrid Pizza's orange variant. Webseries Pizzafacepic.png|Pizza Face as seen in the webseries. Pixelpizzaface.png|Naked Pizza Face. Prototype_pizza_face.png|Pizza Face's prototype design. Sick_pizza_face.png|Sick Pizza Face. Faceless_pizza_face.png|Faceless and toppingless Pizza Face. Pizza_face_skeleton.png|Pizza Face's skeleton. Clean_team_pizza_face.png|Pizza Face's Clean Team disguise. Category:List